Arms Wide Open
by ButI'mBatgirl
Summary: A series of unrelated SS/HG fics in response to the "I Have 397 Songs Just For You" challenge. Will be five chaps in total of varying length, genre and rating. Rating may or may not go up depending on what happens... XD
1. Song 274: Arms Wide Open

Disclaimer: I, , hereby claim ownership to NOTHING in this story, It's J.K's and Creed's. This is for the "I Have 397 Songs Just For You!" challenge. This is the first song, I took five songs which I shall post with this in one story. Creed's Arms Wide Open, I also was given a few prompts and used two here, "smooth" and "boa" enjoy.

**274: Arms Wide Open- Creed- Smooth, Boa**

The Snapes were in their small garden when it happened. She'd been kneeling, harvesting dandelion for a nausea potion when she clutched at her swollen stomach and gasped. Severus turned to her from where he sat plucking aphids from the basil.

'Hermione?'

She stared back at him with a panicked look in her eyes.

'Is it?'

She nodded and in one fluid motion he was at her side and helping her to her feet. Hermione followed a rushing Severus into the house to the fire. She sent her boa patronus off to the Burrow and stepped through the floo.

Severus stalked up to the front desk with a panicked look in his eyes.

'My wife, she, she's gone into labour,' he stuttered out, flustered, 'Merlin's beard, I'm going to be a father, a child, a baby. Me. A father,' he continued to mutter to himself in disbelief.

He ran his hands through his hair and over his face as he paced.

'He must have wandered down from the Mentally Afflicted Ward,' one Healer whispered behind her hand to another.

'Professor?'

He spun around and gripped the Healer's shoulders with a wild look in his deep eyes.

'Where is your wife?'

He looked blankly at the Healer before his eyes latched onto the sight of Hermione walking out of a fireplace; one hand dusting off her shoulders and her other rubbing their unborn child.

'Smooth,' she whispered to her husband as she came to stand beside him.

He gestured to Hermione and glared at the Healer, 'here,' he sneered, 'is my wife.'

The Healer blinked.

'And she has gone into labour,' he continued.

Hermione shook her head, 'so any help would be most appreciated,' she looked up at Severus, 'now, m'love, is not the time to terrify the poor Healers.'

She was led away from him and he continued to pace outside her room. Harry and Ginny ran up to him, a child cradled on Ginny's hip.

'Is, is she okay?' Harry asked, breathlessly as he came to a stop in front of him.

The dour man nodded his head before resuming his steps. He froze and gritted his teeth, clenching his eyes shut whenever he heard her scream.

'She'll be fine,' Ginny whispered reassuringly after another hour in the corridor.

Severus blinked as the silence within the room was cut by a child's cry. He burst through the door and gazed at Hermione who lay, sweaty and red-faced on the bed. He stalked over to the bed and brushed his fingertips against her warm face and smiled.

'Here Professor,' the Healer started, 'your son.'

His eyes went wide as the small bundle was placed into his arms. He studied the child wordlessly as he sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at his son's baby fine black hair plastered to his scalp and his eyes as the opened for the first time.

'He was your eyes Severus,' Hermione whispered, pleased.

His eyes never left his son; _his son_ as he replied, 'at least he doesn't have my nose.'

He silently promised himself; and his son, that he would show him everything, that he'd love him with his everything.

'I hope,' Severus murmured quietly, so only his wife and child could hear, 'I hope he's not like me, that his life will always be his own.'

Hermione blinked her tears away before her husband could see them, 'I hope he's exactly like you. Smart, loyal, brave and kind,' she replied softly.

'Welcome to the world Septimus Albus Snape.'

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...


	2. Song 394: Set Fire to the Third Bar

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Snape wouldn't have died... And neither would Lupin. Ron would've... Sneer. Nor do I own the song... It's Snow Patrol. Sorry about the wait. The prompt for this one is neutral. I also don't own Andy the cowboy... He's (in my mind) Andy Hillstrand from Deadliest Catch of which I've been watching too much... XD

**394: Set Fire to the Third Bar- Snow Patrol- Neutral**

She did her best to ignore everything they were trying to tell her. She didn't want to hear what they had to say. She knew he was worth it; worth finding. The last words he'd spoken to her, as he lay on the dust covered, bloody floor of the Shrieking Shack rung through her thoughts constantly, _"only you."_

She searched everywhere for any whisper of his whereabouts but was unlucky. Unlucky until she stumbled into "The Elbow Room" in Seattle. She collapsed onto a bar stool and ordered a drink before burying her head in her arms.

'Are you alright there little lady?'

She picked her head up and looked up at the man beside her; he wore a white cowboy hat and a warm smile. Her drink was placed beside her and she drunk a mouthful before replying.

'I'm looking for someone. He disappeared two years ago. I've searched every bar, pub and cantina east of London with no luck as of yet. Snape is almost impossible to find.'

His eyebrows shot up, 'that is what I call dedicated. D'ya have a photo?'

She showed him the only picture of Snape she had that didn't move. The man in the cowboy hat looked at it and laughed.

'I dunno about Snape, but that looks like Russ Prince, worked for me awhile on the boat up north. He should be along soon.'

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, 'thank you so much, I'm sorry, I don't know your name,' she whispered, embarrassed.

He chuckled, 'that's quite alright ma'am, and my name is Andy,' he tipped his hat to her, 'and yours?'

'Hermione,' she answered shyly.

He starred at her and grinned, 'Hermione-know-it-all-Granger by any chance?'

Before she had the chance to reply, they were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and was faced by the man himself.

'You found me.'

'Obviously,' she grinned.

He smiled in return, 'only you.'

_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me_

A/N: Seriously, you know you've been watching too much Deadliest Catch when you start dreaming about Captain Andy's cowboy hat.


End file.
